


[Podfic] Lullaby of Birdland

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Genderswap, Jazz Age, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is an accomplished jazz singer. Dwalin is a soldier off to WWII. On his last night, he sees her singing in a club and maybe falls a little in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lullaby of Birdland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lullaby of Birdland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729509) by [charliechick117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117). 



Cover Art provided by my Arkenstone, Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Lullaby.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:00
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013041901.zip) | **Size:** 9.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:00

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
